This invention relates to a sample holder for use in the simultaneous laser, wind tunnel and tensile machine testing of flat plate test samples. In the simulation of flight encounters with high energy laser radiation, test procedures are required that can provide simulation of the laser intensity, aerodynamic flow fields and mechanical loads. These flight conditions have been simulated with a CO.sub.2 laser, a subsonic wind tunnel and a tensile test machine.
In attempts at simultaneous laser, wind tunnel and tensile machine testing, post test examinations of the soot patterns indicate separation and recirculating flow over the test sample. This was determined to result from twisting of the sample during application of the tensile loading of the sample which causes impingement of the wind tunnel flow on the side edge of the sample. The problem would not exist if the tensile machine could be adjusted such that the target plane of the test sample would always be aligned and positioned coplaner with the side wall of the wind tunnel exit nozzle. However, fine adjustment of the tensile machine is very difficult due to the nature of the positioning system.